BYOM
by Ildatch08
Summary: After fifty years of serving time in the southern wars Bella finally decides to finish her mission away from war. She leaves but never expected to become so close to one Major. But Maria will not give up so easily, she will have her General, Major and Caption back. Will Bella and the others be able to keep there freedom or will they be sucked back into a life of war?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I had the idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to see how it would turn out. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!

*note* doing some editing of all the chapters, hope this flows better.

Ch 1

3rdpov

She stood at the cliffs edge and closed her eyes. She saw his face, and thought about all she knew of him. She thought back to the time with the Cullen's and he was always in the back of the room. She remembered him telling her the one thing the made her keep going "you are worth it." Then she remembered all the story's she's heard about the God Of War. Finally, she thought of everything she is doing now for him, to keep him safe. As she opened her eyes, and saw the sun setting she knew it was time. Time to go on her final mission; to leave this war, and ensure his, no their safety. That was number one on her list. She turned around and ran back to camp, ignoring the newborns that were fighting amongst themselves. Ignoring the smell of dust and dirt and death that surrounded her. She to her room and grabbed her small bag with what she needed. She didn't own much but hell no did here. No reason to, when most didn't last very long anyways. Knowing the bitch was out hunting, she ran. Throwing her shield up to mask her smell some she pushed her speed. She knew where she was going. This is something she's been planning for a while.

Four days later as she neared the small cabin in the back woods of Tennessee, staying just out of there range, she looked on. It looked almost like something out of a hallmark card. Well except for the ones living here could kill you. Standing on the back deck was a man about 6'2", with short floppy brown hair, red eyes, and a smirk. Must be the captain, she thought, of course he would know she was coming. That fucker just "knows shit." No one else was near the home and she walked in slow, her head lowered. She knew her scars were intimidating at first, even with his past. Come on who would not be scared seeing her. But looks were something she didn't care about, she had a job. "Good evening captain, please do not be scared, I mean you no harm." She spoke with as much calm as could. She took a chance and looked up at him "I know that sugar I was just wondering what the hell took you so god damn long." She knew right then she looked like a fish, mouth open then close then open then close. Hell that was not what anyone would expecting.

"You're not scared at all, calm, curious, some love, and lust." She finally managed to say. Cocking her head to the side "Well sugar, I say that there is a story that needs to be told. There are two others that live here so…" she stopped him there and responded "Your mate as well as the Major, I know quite a bit about you three, I do not wish to stay to meet them, there's too much that can go wrong, and I have put too much time into this for that to happen. "

Peter just looked at her, taking stock of the scars he could see and he knew that hers out did the Majors by far. He knew who she was, and how much her "death" affected the Major. Jasper as his ex-family knew him died the same day that he was told she was dead. From then it's been the cold detached Major. Peter knew she needed to stay but also that it was going to be hard to convince her. This was not far off from what he went through when he went back for the Major after he let Char and him leave.

"Well sugar I can guarantee you that nothing will go wrong. I need you to stay around, if the Major catches you're sent and not you there will be a blood bath. I don't know about you but I aint cleaning that shit up" She didn't respond right away just thinking about all she knew. She knew how different Jasper was from the Major, She knew what could happen. Finally she nodded her head, and held out her hand "The names Iz" He shook her hand "Names peter Whitlock ma'am." She shook her head knowing this was going to be one hell of a ride.

They sat down on the deck and talked. She would not tell her full story for not all of the people were here. She told him her rank when she left. Peter was shocked that she made it up to being a General. Iz explained that before she left she handled everything, newborns, training, feeding, and punishments. Everything, she didn't have a second she was the second. Peter didn't need to be an empath to know Iz was ashamed of what she had to do.

Finally, they fell silent just looking out into the land. Iz was not use to the calm and quiet so she soaked that shit right up. An hour had passed before there herd the fast footsteps of the other two returning. Iz heard the growling and crouched down, before Peter could tell her it was ok, she was off running in the direction of the Major and Char. Peter followed behind her but she was faster than he has ever seen. He was able to hear the sound before he came to the scene of the two most fared vampires fighting. They were so fast that they almost looked like a blur to the vampire.

Peter was holding his mate shaking his head and gave her a look that said "Just wait". They both watched on, all of a sudden in a move Peter had never seen before Iz had the Major pinned on his front with her knee in his back and she was pulling his arms back. One more good pull and they would both pull off. She spoke with deadly calm "Next time Major I expect to be the one in your place." She let him go and he stood up slow. You could see the apprehension rolling off of him. He turned around and his jaw dropped. It took him some time before he whispered the one name he never thought he would "Bella"?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I had the idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to see how it would turn out. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!

Ch 2

JPOV

I was running back to the house with char when we stumbled across a scent I knew all too well. One I thought I would never smell. It can't be her she's dead. This scent had a background to it that was spicier then I once remembered. Maybe it's not her, it could be just my mind playing a cruel joke on me. I pushed my speed and I knew my growling could be heard miles off from where we were; all of a sudden I was being tackled down. What the fuck that's not supposed to happen. My battle training went into high gear my mind was screaming at me to protect. The more we fought the more her sent was affecting me, and the longer that happened the faster she was gaining the upper hand. Out of fucking nowhere I was pinned on the ground and for the first time in fifty damn years I was turned on. Between the fighting and her sent I was a goner and I knew this. She was talking but I just wasn't there. I was back to the brown doe eyes that never will I see. I was lost in a memory.

_*Flashback*_

_I'm sitting in the living room reading Emmitt's playing a videogame with Rose next to him flipping through some magazine, Edward is playing his piano and Alice is doing her nails. All of a sudden Alice's eyes glaze over and she slips off into a vision. The next ting Edward stops paying and roars out NOOOOO. We all look up looking between the two waiting to see what's happened._

"_She's dead, no no no she's dead"_

"_Who's dead ally, talk to me" The despair rolling off her was enough to choke me. Alice was sobbing in my arms and I barley was able to make out the name she said. I looked up to my siblings and said "Bella's dead"_

_*End*_

I stood up and slowly turned around; looking up to see the one person I thought I would never see again. "Bella", it came out as a strangled whisper. My mind is racing as I look into the once brown eyes now a black, I knew was from hunger. The next thing I said I knew was stupid, "Your dead" I could not wrap my mind around what I was seeing. She stood silent, tall, her shoulders back in a military style. She never took her eyes off mine as I looked at her. The many scars she bore, the way she stood, the dirty appearance, I knew where she had been. It broke my dead heart, and I wanted revenge. I walked over to her; I had to touch her, to know she was really real. To know that she was not just something my mind was making up. I reached out and brushed my fingers over her cheek; she closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. I couldn't stop myself I did it before I could think. I pulled her to my body and I hugged her.

She stiffened slightly before returning the hug she held on to me like I was keeping her grounded and I did the same. We were both in the same spot. I had been where she was when Peter came back for me. We sank down to our knees and just stayed there. Not moving not speaking anything. We didn't have to or need to. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I could feel her breathing in my sent, so I buried my face in her hair and did the same. God I missed her. I never was allowed to be close to her before, but now I don't want to ever let her go.

I know this is short but I just wanted to get two chapters out today. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**3****rd**** person**

The two of them stayed like that for some time, just taking in the comfort of being with the other one. Iz knew she was in the arms of her mate. Poor jasper was just a clueless as ever. Finally, Iz pulled back after slight resistance from jasper she said "come on there's a long story that needs to be told." Before she could get up Jasper had her in his arms and was running back to the house. After so long of not seeing her he was not letting her go just like that. He was almost sure she would disappear if he let her go. When they were back in the house Peter and Char took the loveseat and Jasper sat in the chair with Iz planted on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"Well my story is not on the good side that's for sure but all the same you need to know." Iz said. She took a deep breath and started" after my 18th birthday which by the way Jasper I never blamed you for and I will explain why after my story. It was a few days later the Edward took me into the woods and told me that I was nothing to him, that he was tired of pretending, he left me there in the middle of the fucking woods. "Iz stopped because there were three very pissed off vamps growling and Jasper had tightened his hold of her. After about ten minutes they calmed down enough for her to continue. "Well I was laying there wallowing in pity when guess who decides to fucking come out to play? Victoria, I was too far gone to even car she was there. I didn't try she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a shack somewhere I didn't know where. Then a very beautiful red eyed vamp came in. She said I would become of grate use to her. Then she bit me. I was in the change for a week and during that time I say three faces one I knew to be Jasper the other to I didn't know, after I woke up the women told me who she was Maria." The tightening of Jaspers arms and his soft grown from him stopped Iz for a few seconds. "I was trained and I fought well, it was also found out I was a sponge. To say that the bitch was happy was a fucking understatement. I made it past my first year and moved up the ranks fact. I learned who the two others where when I was turning. I learned all I could about the Major and his Caption and his mate. I knew something inside me was telling me I needed to keep you safe. Many times I talked that bitch out of coming for you. Telling her I could do all that you all could. Finally, I decided it was time to leave her and keep you three safe up close. I was never going to show my self but Peter here just fucking new so here I am."

Iz took a deep breath she knew her emotions were all over the place and having two others who were looking like they were going to kill any minuet was going to affect Jasper. Iz slowly leaked out calm into the room and when the tension settled some everyone turned there wide eyes to her. "What I just said I'm a sponge. Come on you all can't be that slow." Peter started laughing and said "sugar you're going to fit in just fine here with us. This will end up being one hell of a wild ride."

**JPOV**

_"Sugar you're going to fit in just fine here with us. This will end up being one hell of a wild ride." _ I just herd my brother say. Well hell Bell I'm sorry Iz has been through so fucking much. Damn she protects us even after I tried to bite her. Even after we left her she still wanted to protect me. This woman has to be the most selfless women ever. I swear I am going to kill Maria when I see her and dance around her ashes for hurting my girl.

Wows wait now my girl where the hell did that come from. She's not my girl. But damn she smells so good. It's relaxing and she feels right in my arms. She would never want me not after how it's my fault. I was brought out of my thoughts by Iz growling at me. I look at her wide eyed and shocked. "Stop feeling guilty and sorry for yourself. I made the choice to stay and protect you all from her. I could have left earlier but I knew it was not time. I wanted and still want to keep you safe that's my own choice. Now if you don't stop the feeling sorry for you self shit I'm going to start removing body parts and giving them to Char to hide DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

I just sat there nodding at her what the hell, me the Major is getting put in my place by a girl. No, wait not a girl a women. Damn, and to top it all off all I can do is sit here and nod at her like a damn fool. "So, now that the history is out there I'm not repeating that this ever. So the birthday party first of all you're an empath in a room fool of vampires one of whom I was the singer to. I never once blamed you and even if you did get to me I still would not blame you. So I don't even want to hear any apology come from you. Am I clear?" I responded the only way a military man like me knew how to "Yes ma'am" She knodded kissed my cheek jumped off my lap and grabbed Char saying "Go get dressed were going out." They both ran off, I looked at peter and at the same time we both said "what the fuck."

**Ok I wanted to give this story a little fun. So I'm going to let them have their time. Let me know what you like everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**JPOV**

"Well she's a hell cat aint she" peter said as we got up moving to get ready. I was still so shocked I was only able to manage a nod. Iz and Char were in peters room so he went into mine to get dressed. Jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and boots for me peter was in jeans and a white t-shirt with a red over shirt and boot. Five minutes and we were ready. What the fuck do women do that takes them so damn long to get ready I will never know. I started thinking of all that's happened in a short amount of time. I know she's leaving information out. I also know there is something missing from all this. I just wish I knew what it was.

I could hear Peter sigh a few times before sending him some of the irritation I was feeling as well as some curiosity. "I know major just sit tight she will tell all I time till this enjoy the ride." I growled at him, his stupid yoda shit pissed me off but I knew he was right. I just had to wait. "I know Peter, I just hate going into things with half the information. It worries me, but there is something different. She's different and I just wish I knew what. That and what the hell are they doing that's taking so damn long" Just after I said that I felt amusement from upstairs. "The girls are really enjoying the fact were having to wait." It was over an hour later that we finally herd the door upstairs open, _finally, _I thought its about time.

Char came down first in a short, tight, black skirt, a get halter top and heals. He hair was curled and hanging down her back. She did look damn good. Char doesn't ware this type of thing often, Peter was almost drooling mouth hanging open she just giggle and I straight out laughed at him until I saw Iz. She was in Jeans so tight I don't know how the hell she got them on, a black tank top with a mesh top over it, her hair was bulled back and she had black heeled boots on. Seeing her I stopped mid laugh and jut stared at her. Standing in front of me was no longer the shy girl from forks but a bad ass fighter and one hell of a women, yupp all women.

"You know Jasper if you stand with your mouth open like that you're going to start catching fly's and that is never a good thing, they taste like shit." Iz said as she walked passed me pushing my mouth closed. Like the good little major I am I followed behind her. She walked over to the garage and damn if she didn't go straight to my bike. I had a Ducati that was my baby, she just walked over to it climbed on it and looked at us waiting. "Well are you all going to stare at me or are we going?" well hell I guess I'm riding on back. Damn got moved to the back on my own bike, am I going to bitch hell no this has to be the hottest thing I have by far ever seen and by judging from the lust from Peter and Char they felt the same way.

After a few minutes of starring and then finally going both Iz and Peter were riding with me and Char on back. I felt a surge of humor from Iz right before she kicked up the speed and left Peter behind. Iz just laughed, and Peter was cussing under his breath, as he kicked up his speed. The way Iz handled the bike was amazing and turned me on more than I could ever imagine it would. I heard Iz snort some but didn't think much on it, actually I was thinking of the many ways I could take her on this very bike. There are so many ways I could do it.

Finally she stopped and that brought me out of my day dream, she handed us all a set of contacts before walking over to Char, and taking her hand in her own, "come on babe lets go have some fun." Char just giggled and they walked off leaving me and Peter once again standing there thinking what the fuck. "I can't believe that's the same Bella you told me about, the same shy Bella." I just shook my head he's right, she's different now but damn I sure as hell aint complaining. She's like fucking sex on legs. "Hay Major want to pull that shit in for me." I was projecting damn it I haven't done that in a while. What the hell is she doing to me? We walked over to the little club and easily got in past the line. When we were in I was looking at the hottest thing I had ever seen. There in the middle of the dance floor was Iz and Char dancing well more like grinding Peter looked over just as Iz was licking up Chars neck. "Dude she just licked my wife. You know I think I'm going to love having her here."


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**3****rd**** POV**

The girls were dancing and Iz was getting into it, she had a beautiful women pulled close to her. She's been with women before but something about the Whitlock's was different. She knew she was to protect them from the bitch but she didn't know she would feel as close to all of them as she did. Just then Iz had the urge to see what the women dancing with her tasted like so she did just that, from her shoulder to her ear and sucked lightly on the skin earning a small moan from the beauty. Iz just smirked and then walked over the boys who were staring with Char right behind her with a big ass grin on her face. "Well boys lets have some fun. She walked up to bar and managed to dazzle the bartender into letting her have a bottle of jack, she got 4 glassed and went to a table in the back.

"Umm, sugar we can't drink that stuff." Char said and iz smiled and said "Have you ever tried?" She poured them all a glass then knocked it back like a pro. "It will take more than it would for a human but it will work." She said and the other three just looked at her before following suit. "See told you" Iz said with a big ass smirk on her face as she felt out how the others were feeling. Finally, Jasper seemed to be calming down not filtering through so many emotions at one, no matter what there always that was little bit of lust from him; we'll all three of them. That's what shocked her the most.

They spent the next few hours dancing, and drinking, and telling stories. By the time they got up to leave they were all plastered and they stumbled out to the bikes. "You know thinking back now I don't think driving here was one of the brightest ideas I have ever had. None of us can drive them back let alone run ourselves back home. Now what the fuck do we do?" Iz managed to get out between the giggles and slurring of her words. She hasn't let herself get this drunk in a long time. Jasper stopped and pulled out his phone, holding it up and seeing he was struggling with it, Iz took it from him. "Who the hell you trying to call now?" he looked down and she barley heard him mumble the name Emmett. "Oh hell is there anyone else close by that could help?" She didn't want to involve the Cullen's right now. They all shook their heads before she tossed the phone back to him with the number ready for him to hit call. "Just make it fast don't tell him I'm here with you, he will know when he gets here." He made the call and after twenty minutes of him giggling like a school girl he finally managed to tell Em to bring the truck and come gets them.

They were sitting around a tree that was close to the bikes when they could hear Em and Rose pulling up. Before Iz could even manage to stand up she was being pulled into a hug. It was not the strong arms of her brother but that of his wife. She was crying and apologizing and saying things way too fast for any of the drunken vampires to keep up with. Iz face was one of shock and just as Peter and Jasper saw it they busted out laughing and fell back down to the ground. Iz managed to pull away from Rose and said "I'm to drunk for a crying reunion, look no hard feelings, what's done is down I am not pissed at you to but if one more person grabs me and hugs be while I'm drunk I can't be held responsible for what I do." Em was looking at her like she was a ghost. "Bella is that really you?" he finally managed to squeak out. "No Em it's the president of the United States, yes it's me and its Iz not Bella."

Finally it must of clicked for both Em and Rose that there fellow vampires were not acting normal. Stumbling around, giggling and holding each other up. "What the hell is wrong with you four?" Rose finally asked. "Just help us get back home and I will explain when we get there it's a long ass story one im not fully ready to explain right now." Iz finally said after a laughing fit from her Peter, Jasper and Char that lasted for a good ten minutes. Rose and Em nodded their heads and got the bikes loaded and strapped into the back of the truck. They all piled into the truck as Peter told them where to go. The drive home was eventful as Jasper had managed to lose control of his power when he started drinking. The lust he was throwing out was making it hard for Em to drive and Rose was about ready to jump him. Finally they pulled up and they all piled into the house. A very aggravated Em said as soon as they got into the house, "Ok, someone want to start explain to me what the hell is going on here."

**I know I wanted to add Emmett and Rose into the story what do you all think should I add the rest of them into it? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**EM POV**

I was starting to get pissed. My little sister who last time I saw her was human was now standing in front of me falling all over the fucking place with none other just Jasper. I swear they look fucking drunk. We can't drink. Can we? I must ask that later. I finally take a good look at my sister and I can't help the growl that came out. My Rose looks over at me then follows my eyes. When she finally sees the scars, that look a hell of a lot like the ones Jasper has, the next thing she does shocks us all. "What the hell happened, I will burn the mother fucker that hurt my sister" she grabs Bells and looks at her right in her eyes "who did this to you?"

All Bells can do is stand there and laugh, the longer she laughs the madder Rose is getting. "What's so fucking funny, someone hurt you." Rose says. Bells finally stops laughing and says "you two need to chill out, don't worry everyone who bit me is dead well all but one and that's one is the reason I'm standing here and not back at where I was. Stupid ass bitch." She shakes her head and plops down on the couch; Jasper goes and sits next to her. "Take a seat and I will explain." She told us how that dick head left her in the woods it took us a good twenty minutes to get Rose calmed down enough for the story to continue. When I found out it was Victoria, and jaspers sire I was fucking pissed. I could see the pain in jaspers eyes knowing that Bells was with her. "So wait you said you moved up in rank, so what is your rank?" I asked her. She looked at Jasper and said "General." I just nodded and asked "so what the hell are you doing here and why are you all looking and acting drunk?" She looked at me and finally responded "First we are drunk and second I'm here to protect the Whitlocks."

I just looked at her. There was more to this but I could not put my finger on it. The look in her eyes told me to just drop it. Sometime later it finally clicked. "We can't get drunk" I finally managed to blurt out to a very turned on Bells who was sitting on Chars lap. "Yes we can just not that many know we can. It also takes a lot more than most think to work." As she finished her eyes got wide and she jumped up and ran outside, we all followed and stopped right behind her.

**IZ POV**

_"Yes we can just not that many know we can. It also takes a lot more than most think to work_**." **I could feel someone getting close to the house. They were running up from the south, only one and I had a feeling of who it was. I ran outside and I knew they all followed. Damn I wish they would of stayed in the house. I crouched down and let out a warning growl. The vampire came out of the words and instantly dropped to the knees and showed there neck. They didn't want trouble but I was not going to chance it. "What is it that you want?" I almost yelled it at the vampire. He stuttered for a few before he finally got out that he had a warning. "Mistress said to tell you she's coming." The roar that came out of me had everyone shrinking away from me.

I ran up to the newborn one I had sired myself, and trained and grabbed him by his neck. "You can go back and tell your mistress that I will be ready." I just dropped him and he stumbled trying to get back up. Before he turned to leave I yelled to him "oh and tell her Iz said to go fuck herself." The vampire ran off so fast he was a blur even to me. His fear was fuelling the already burning rage I had, I could feel the general wanting to come out yet I could not afford to let that happen. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths before I turned and looked at the people who I needed to keep safe. I shook my head and looked at each one. Only two the caption and the major were close to being ready to fight but still needed training I still needed to see how well Em and Rose fought.

"We will all leave to go feed. You will feed in twos. Rose you go with Char, Em you go with Peter, Major you're with me." As I turned to leave I could tell no one was following. "Is there a fucking issue with you all? I gave you an order. We have a crazy bitch who wants to kill the people you love. There is no feeding of animals only humans. I was you all at top strength, when we get back we will go over what's going to happen, NOW GO." I watched as the pairs ran off to go feed. Major looked down, and I knew what his issue was. "Let's go it won't be as bad as you think it will be Major." With that we ran off to go find a good meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**JPOV**

I followed right behind Iz, I followed her obediently, the anger she was giving off had me worried. I needed to help her but I didn't know how. I wasn't scared of what was coming but I could not lose her again. Now she wants me to feed. I don't want to feel them anymore. Just as I thought that Iz stopped and turned to look at me. I looked into her black eyes as she spoke. "Do not fear my Major I will take care of you. Put your trust in me please." I looked at her I knew I could not deny her anything. I just nodded and we took off once more.

We were getting close to a town because I could feel the emotions and smell the humans. We ran till we found two men trying to rape a young girl. Iz growled and grabbed the two men by the back of their necks. She looked at the young girl and told her to run, and that she did without ever looking back. Iz dragged the two men back into the woods and tossed me the bigger of the two just as I caught them I stopped being able to feel anything. I looked up at Iz and she just smiled before she sunk her teeth into the man she was holding. I soon followed her and I took the pleasure of feeding without feeling there fear. I felt the warm sweet blood slide down, when I finished I dropped the dead body and looked up to see her finishing. A small amount of blood was on the corner of her mouth and I just could not stop myself. I went to her and licked it off. Before I could pull away I was being shoved up agents a tree and her mouth was on mine. God, she tasted so good. I growled into her mouth and twisted us around.

I grabbed her arms pinning them above her in one hand and pushed my hips into hers. She bucked her hips into mine and I growled as felt her grind into my dick. I was just about to rip her shirt off when she pushed me off. We don't have time my major but soon. The others are just about done. Come we need to go back. I growled but followed.

We all ended up back up at the house at the same time Em and Rose were now sporting red eyes. Rose refused to look any ware but down. I could feel roses shame and Izs determination. Iz walked over to Rose and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Do not be ashamed Rose what you did is no different than what human cops do, that and red looks sexy on you." She kissed her cheek and I felt Rose's relief. Iz turned back to us all and said "No we have a battle to prepare for. Every one of you needs training. Yes even you all Whitlock's. Times have changed and the way they fight has as well. I will lead training but we will need some backup. Who can we call that will fight on our side?" Em was the first one to suggest calling the rest of the Cullen's. I looked at Iz and waited for the anger to hit but it never did. She let out a sigh and nodded to Em, "go call them all but do not tell them why. Alice will not be able to see any of this. We need her and Eddy boy. Tell them to come right away." He nodded and ran off. Peter had his phone out calling someone as well.

After we were all finished Em came back. "There on their way should be here in a few hours. " Iz just nodded her head. "Rose Em I need to know who well you all fight, Rose I want a mock battle between you and Char same for you Em you and peter." They paired off and started, Iz circled both pairs not saying anything just watching. Char was the first one with the mock decapitation, soon followed by Peter. "There is much I need to teach you two. From now on you two will fight as a team. " Iz looked over at me and I nodded. I could tell by watching them that would be the best way. Iz walked over to me and looked up into my eyes and said "want to fight Major?"

**I decided to add the rest of them into the story. Let me know how you think about having them all switch their diet. I'm not sure on this yet. Also very soon I will have Jasper and Bella finally well, have some fun. Enjoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**3pov**

Jasper and Iz stood in the clearing, the others around them waiting to watch what they knew was going to be one hell of a good fight. At the same time they both crouched down, there movements were fluid and both of them mirrored each other. They both ran at the other one and jumped sounding like thunder when they hit. When they landed everyone was shocked to see Iz had the upper hand, Iz pulled a move called a standing take over, Iz locked her leg around the Majors leg and dropped him. The Major followed through with the drop with Iz landing off to the left of him. The way they landed ended having one arm pinned under her and the other partially blocked. She started throwing a few punches into his side to throw him off his game. Iz in in half guard down with the way they landed. The Major ends up flipping the two over to land in a half mount on Iz, as the Major went to stand Iz landed a kick in his stomach sending him off half way down the field.

As they move to face back off they run and end up in a standing grapple. Iz took a few pot shot to the Majors ribs and side, when he dropped his arm to block Iz managed to get a leg sweep and get the drop landing Iz in side guard. She got him in an arm triangle, her right arm wrapped around his neck under his arm and locked behind his head and with a swift pull, and a kiss to the top of his head she stood up and dusted herself off, skipping back over to the other who stood there gaping at the girl who took the Major down. She turned around and looked at the major and said to him "You fight very well standing, but your ground game needs much work."

**JPOV**

I can't believe she got the kill on me, what the hell was that. I have never seen anyone fight like that before. "What the hell was that, I've never seen anyone fight like that?" She looked at me, "That is what is called mixed martial arts my dear Major. That is what her army will be using, that is what I trained them to fight like. Not all of her army will be newborns; many of them have years of training under their belt, all I gave them. Major you fight well but everyone here needs training." I just looked at her. Well hell I never thought anyone could fight better than me but I will give her that. Watching her fight was the best thing ever. It was beautiful; I can't believe watching her fight has gotten to me like this.

I can feel the lust come off almost everyone Peter, Char, and well hell even Rose. At that I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She gave me a look that if looks can kill I would be a big pile of ash. "What Jasper, it's not my damn felt." At that she stormed off. Em growled at me and followed his mate. The rest turned to me, iz was the first one who said something "Its ok she will be fine she's feeling something that confuses her, it's a natural reaction to how I fight. She will be ok in time; this is as new to her as it is the rest of us. Now come let's go back to the house, the others will be here soon. "

She took off and we all ran after her. Watching her run is like no words can tell. All of a sudden Peter landed a punch to my side "damn it Major stop with the projecting, if you keep this shit up I'll be Cuming as I'm running." Iz just laughed and kept on running. "I'm not projecting you fucker." I stopped and so did peter. That's when it really hit us all; Iz was the one making us feel her lust. Well shit that explains things a little more.

We made it to the house but Rose refused to look at anyone and chose to sit in a corner away from us all. I could feel the same rolling off of her in waves and I knew Iz did as well judging by the growl that she was giving. She walked over to Rose and pulled her up to stand in front of her. Em went to go to them but we stopped him. "Just watch Em she won't hurt Rose." He nodded but I could tell he was still uneasy about the idea.

"Rose please doesn't be ashamed about how you feel, I'm flattered that someone with your beauty feels that way about little old me." Iz smiled but rose would not look up, finally Iz had enough and growled pushing Rose to the wall and in a move I was not expecting kissed her, Rose stood shocked for a few seconds before returning it. When Iz finally stepped back she had a huge ass grin on her face. "Now as I was saying don't be ashamed doll." Em looked like a fish out of fucking water looking for the thing he wanted to say, finally managing to say "well hot dam that had to be the best thing I have seen in forever." Iz looked over her shoulder and said "My dear brother bare there is more where that came from but for now the rest are almost here, come lets met them outside."

**Let me know what you all think of the fighting. I'm hoping that you like it so far there will be some lemons coming up in the future. I'm not sure who will be the first one. Let me know your ideas, I would love to hear them and will try to use them. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY! **

**BPOV**

When we got outside you could hear them coming up the driveway. They all stood in front of me with Jasper right in the middle. The first one I could here was Carlisle, "it's been to long son, but there is one with you we cannot see." I could hear the wonder in his voice. I still smelled close to when I was human but I know I also smelled different. The bites I have gotten have changed my smell some. I tapped on Jaspers back and he stepped back. When they saw me they all gasped, there standing in front of me were the people I once loved so very much. None of them change I know that but Carlisle somehow looked older. "Bella" it came out as a strangled whisper, I just nodded and before I could say anything else he ran to me dropping to his knees and hiding his face in my stomach. His shoulders started shaking and I knew he was sobbing. The grip he had on me was tight but I barely felt it. I could feel Jasper and Peters anger rising and I looked back and shock my head sending Jasper my feelings so he knew I was I ok. I saw him relax and turned back to Carlisle.

"It's ok, I was the one that wanted you here, relax please." I said to him and I ran my fingers through his hair, I looked up at the others to see Alice quietly sobbing in Esmes arms, and Edward looking pained. I could feel Carlisle starting to calm, I don't know how long we stood there but finally he stood up and started talking "I'm sorry Bella, god Bella so sorry, I missed you so much I went back to find you and they told me you were dead and gone. I broke down, I left my youngest alone. I'm sorry I just…." I stopped him there I was not going to let him hold anymore guilt with in him. His feelings were dark and I knew he was in pain from them. "First of all it's not Bella any longer its Iz. They were right Bella did die, but I don't want to hear any more apologies. They are not needed at all. I hold no anger for anyone. But I did call you here for two reasons. One I missed my family, and two I need your help. There is much to tell you but we have some time to get to that."

Esme ran up to me as I finished what I was saying, she wrapped me in a hug that had me dropping to my knees. The motherly love coming from her had me gasping. "Your love is so strong." I could barely get it out. It's been to long since I felt that much love. "My baby girl god I missed you so much, I'm not ever leaving you again." I looked at her and responded "I don't want you to ever leave me mom." She hugged me so tight that if I was still human I would break. Alice was next and I knew she knew something she felt shame, I shook my head and opened my arms to give her a hug, she ran to me and hugged me hard. After she stepped back I looked at Edward. He would not look at me and I knew why. I knew what he was hiding from his family "Its ok Edward I hold no anger to you, I missed my friend." He looked up at me and gave me a small smile, I could still feel his shame but I let it go.

Come let's go inside and I will explain things to you all. When we went in and I went to find a seat I didn't even get close to one before I was pulled into Jaspers lap with Peter and Char on either side of us. "Really you all this is a little too much don't you think." Jasper just growled into my hair and tightened his hold on me. I just let it go. It's so not worth it. I heard Edward gasp "I can hear your thoughts just now but no one else's." I looked over to him and said "that's because I dropped my shield to cover them. It will all be explained soon just relax." He nodded to me and sat back. "Well a lot has happened since we last saw each other. Too much for me to say it all right now. So I'm going to make it easy. The short version and I will fill in more later." I tapped Jaspers hands and he let go I stood up and turned my back to the others to face Jasper, I pulled my long sleeve shirt up over my head and took it off. I had my eyes closed and before I could turn around all of them took a sharp breath and then several growls, when I turned around and opened my eyes I was looking into the black eyes of two very pissed off vampire parents. "Please calm down some, I know this is a a lot to take in, I know I look bad but I can tell you now every bit the vamp that gave me it is dead all but one. That is the one who's coming after what is mine. That's why I need you all, there will be big numbers and I can't do it alone." I finished with a deep growl; the feelings of anger and hate were effecting me. I heard almost a strangled whisper of the name "Maria." I forgot Edward could enter my mind, he saw some of what I replayed. "He's right she's coming for her Major, Caption, and General, and wants the Lieutenant killed. She knows to stay away and yet she won't. So I'm left with one option. When she comes after us I will kill her." Everyone sat there stunned looking at my scars, with pain in their eyes. Esme looked up at me and asked "you said he is coming after what's yours. I'm confused by what you mean by that." I knew that question was coming, and I didn't know how to explain it to her. There's so much they don't know. I could feel what they were feeling here what they were thinking, it was starting to get too much for me and I could feel my demon rattling the bars to get out, went to run out the door and Em was standing there to stop me.

"Don't run from us please." I growled low at him as a warning, I didn't want to hurt him but I needed to get away. "Move" I finally managed to get out but he just held his ground, that was it I needed out now I pushed him away and heard him crash into the wall al I left the house, when I hit the woods, my demon was released and I roared out hitting the closest tree. I could hear several footsteps coming to me and I crouched down ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY! **

**ENYO POV**

When I saw them come to through the trees I saw it was all of them I smirked when I saw the Caption drop and show full submission to me. I knew out of all of them he would be the one who knew the rest of them soon followed suit. I looked at each one of them. I could see Aries fighting to come forth from the Major but he was being held back. I walked to him and stood directly in front of him and said "Oh Major why not let my dear Aries out." I could hear several gasps and then felt him finally brake free. He stood up slow, I looked over to the ones who still showed there submission and said "I would stay as you are and not move." I felt him behind me he was circling me looking me over, I growled at him and he had me pinned to a tree before I could blink. "Oh dear Enyo I have been waiting so long for you my dear." He nuzzled my neck and purred. His hands were rubbing any part of me they could get to and I was having issues keeping in check. I flipped him around and ripped his shirt off, he growled but the lust was pouring off him in waves causing me to growl back at him. He ripped my shirt and then had me on the ground under him.

The ones around us were watching, I was going to make him mine. No one would ever take my Aries away from me again. I would have everyone know who he belonged to. Before many could even see we were both naked and I marveled in his god like form. He pushed into me and growled, I arched up to him wrapping myself around him. He started a brutal rhythm. This was not making love or hell even fucking. This was mating and he was doing the same as me. He was marking what was his. He looked me right in the eye and growled out "No one will ever take you from me. You are mine, you belong to me. Say it, SAY IT NOW." He was thrusting into me with power "Yours My Aries." Before he could say any more I had us flipped and was now ridding him. "You're my Aries, My Major, My Jasper. MINE" I growled out and felt myself Cuming, just as it started we roared at the same time I felt his bite just second before I bit down on him marking what's mine.

He was holding me and cleaning his mark as I did the same. We were in our own little bubble and I went back in just as Em said "Damn that was hot."

**BPOV**

"_Damn that was hot." _I giggled and felt Jasper growl and cover me up. He had us both dressed as best as he could and was holding me when I finally got turned I saw many hocked faces. "Well I'm guessing you all know now that my demon Enyo is the true mate to Jaspers demon Aries the _God of War."_ They all just nodded well ass but good old Peter. Well hot damn that was one hell of a clamming there Major and you always laughed at mine." I shook my head at him and laughed. I could feel the love coming off Jasper as well as some confusion.

"We will talk later cowboy just relax for now." He nodded into my shoulder; I looked over at the shocked faces of my family. They looked funny just sitting there gaping. I could not help the giggle that came out. When they all kind of shook out of it, I looked up and caught Roses eye. She knew what I was thinking and nodded. "Well let's all go out and enjoy the fact that we are all back as one now. Then tomorrow we will start the more heavy stuff. Sound good?" I heard two "Hell yeas" from Peter and Em. I got a sequel from Alice and when I looked over at her she said "OH this will be so much fun. I can't wait." She was bouncing and her happy emotions were getting to me to where I was actually bouncing. Jasper just laughed and I poked him saying "Don't laugh at me Mr. or I will make you start skipping around." With that he shut right up but Char I'm guessing could imagine it and she started laughing. I could not help it and busted out as well.

When we were all finally calm enough I started back to the house, I turned and looked at the group "come on girls come with me, boys we will call you when we are ready for you. Don't get dirty." Edward caught some of my thoughts and said 'OH shits were in trouble they are getting us ready." I smiled as we walked into the house. Tonight is going to be fun.

**There is a lemon in this chapter but it's a short one. It's just a calming not really much else. They will get better just hold in there. Let me know what you think. Also," Enyo was an ancient goddess of war, acting as a counterpart and companion to the war god Ares." ( )**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY! **

**JPOV**

What the fuck happened, well I know what happened but how was the deep evil in me out and not hurt anyone. Hell she fucking liked it, god damn that girl is good. Looking around Em and Carlisle both had the same shocked expression on their faces and Peter hat that shit eating grin on his face. "What the fuck just happened?" Give it to Emmett to break the ice, "That was that Major meting his match in every way" Peter said. I just shook my head before walking away. There was no way I was staying and listing to the shit I would get for that one. I had just mated in front of my family.

I stopped running when I hit the back yard of the house; the feelings coming from the house told me the girls were up to something. Peter looked over at me "You go in first; I'm not walking into a trap." I told him he shook his head and said "Oh hell no I'm not that stupid Major, when girls get together us men are in for trouble." Carlisle, decided to go in first that is one brave man. He does not realize the effect Iz has on the girls, how she is changing things. I look over at Peter and he knows something.

**PPOV**

That is one brave man; the girls are planning on ambushing him. He needs to loosen up some I know he's older but hell he's only physically 23. I mean come on he needs to start acting and dressing his age and that's just what Iz is going to do to him. I told the others to follow him and just watch, he no sooner got in the door did the girls ambush him. One was attacking his hair one his clothing Iz just stood there watching with a smirk on her face. She looked over at us and smiled, "your clothing is upstairs I trust that you all can dress yourself, but were more than happy to help you.

With the look that the women gave us we all ran upstairs to get ready. Hell we all knew better then to mess with women on a mission. Even good old Eddie new better and that was shocking. Us men finished getting ready when we heard the women go get themselves ready. We peeked out into the hall and saw it was clear and went to go check on the victim. When we came into the living room the man standing in the middle looking highly uncomfortable looked nothing like the man that walked into the house.

** "**Wow they really did a number on you, you finally look around your age." He was standing there in ripped up jeans, a black tank and a blue over shirt left unbuttoned, black combat boots, and his hair was done different.

**3POV**

The men all gathered around Carlisle and started talking. Not one of them could believe the man they all saw as a father before was gone. Here stood a man just like them. "well looks like we get the job of teaching you how to be one of the boys." Em said, Edward snorted and they all turned to look at him. "Sorry it's just funny we have to teach him something for once." They all thought about it then started laughing. It was cut short when the girls came down. All of them looking good and Esme was dressed her age for once as well. Looking at the way Carlisles eyes were getting darker he liked what he saw.

"Ok were going out to a club everyone. This is a lesson in how to have fun you all," Iz said pointing to Car "You will be helping me keep the new ones to our fun in check." Most of them looked extremely confused. Iz sighed and said "vampires can get drunk; trust me on this and its extremely fun. We have to drink more but trust me it's so damn worth it." Iz could see the look of apprehension in most of the others; she knew they all needed some fun in their life before shit really hit the fan. Em was getting everyone out side; Jasper came up to Iz and wrapped her in his arms. "Relax sugar tonight is about having fun. Start the worrying tomorrow. "Iz looked up at him and nodded. "Your right" with that she went out the door to meet the others, this time deciding to run there.

The finally made it Iz looked at the group handing out the contacts that were needed for some. "Just let loose have some fun, don't get all uptight. There's nothing to worry about tonight I have everyone covered." Iz knew someone was going to ask what she meant and before they could she held up her hand "Please don't ask I will explain when I start your training." They nodded and walked into a very packed club. All having a big smile on their face. "Let's have some fun" Char said as the girls giggled. That right there warned the men they are in for one hell of a night.

**Thank you all for reading and all the comments, I love getting them. Pease enjoy and if there is something you would like to see happen just let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY! **

**3pov**

Iz stepped away from the group and made her way to the bar. Using her charm on the bar tender she managed to get a few bottles of jack and some glasses. When she made it back to the table the looks she was getting were telling her they thought she was crazy. Iz shook her head and passed out the drinks. Iz picked hers up "to good friends, to family, and to kicking ass." Then she drank hers straight down. When she looked back at her now big family they shook their heads and took the shot. The only one through this whole thing that did not question it was by no surprise was Carlisle. The music was getting a little louder, more humans were coming into the club, and the more they drank the more loosed up they all became. After several drinks Iz grabbed Rose and pulled her out to the dance floor. Iz grabbed Roses hips and started grinding into her. Rose looked a little shocked but soon got into the dance. They were grinding on each other, when she felt a burst of lust and Iz new Jasper was watching her.

**JPOV**

When we got to the club and Iz brought back the drinks I knew right then and there this night was going to be long, fun but long. I felt the emotions coming of my family when Iz took down her shot disbelief, humor, and lust. Now that one was a little shocking it's coming from each of them. I never would have guessed. We were all drinking and talking and as time passed it started to affect me. The thing I don't think many think about is that drunk may not be an emotion but the feelings one gets when drunk do. So I didn't really need to drink a lot to be wasted. Out of no ware Iz grabs Rose and they go to dance. I'm guessing what we all thought as dancing were not what they were going to do. When Iz grabbed Rose and started grinding into her they mouths of the men were hanging open.

As I'm watching I had to adjust myself. No I see rose as my sister but being drunk has made it a little worse on my system. I sent the little minx a shot of the lust I was feeling, she turned her head towards me and smirked, next thing we all know is Iz is licking up Roses neck, Rose had her head back and was grabbing her ass. I could feel Roses lust increase. "Dude your girl is licking my girl." Em finely managed to get out. "I never thought I would say this but damn that's hot." Carlisle got out then looking panicked at his mate. She smiled and said "Yes, yes it is." Peter my ass of a brother said "Char go on join them now." She smiled at him looked at our group and then grabbed Esmes hand. They made their way to the dance floor. Poor Esme looked a little scared, Char just took the lead, the next thing us men see is all the girls grinding in a small group.

We all were watching with fascination when Iz grabbed Chars hair twisting her hand in it pulled her head to the side licked up her neck then kissed her. I thought Peter was going to die right then and there. I was having a hard time staying seated. They finally made their way over to us. I pulled iz in to sit on my lap. I knew she could feel what her little show did to me and she just wiggled in my lag rubbing it with her ass. I could see all the men were doing the same thing. At this point I knew I was projecting lust to our group but I looked around and we were missing Eddy and Alice. "Um anyone knows where Eddy and Alice ran off to." I asked. Everyone felt confused, well al but Iz. She just giggled and took another shot. She knew something she was not telling us. I just had to get it out of her. That I knew was next to impossible. "You know big boy you're just going to have to wait to find out like everyone else."

A few hours later found us all one big drunk mess. Carlisle had finally managed to loosen up a hell of a lot and finally was acting his true age. There was enough lust in our group I could have had each one of them screaming in pleasure. "Come on let's get out of here." Iz had said. We all left and soon found that it's hard to run when you're drunk and horny. We were all stumbling around, and laughing. At one point poor Carlisle tripped and landed flat on his face we were all laughing so hard at him we could not even help him up.

It took us a hell of a long time to finally make it back to the house, the drinking, the lust, watching her dance, it all finally hit the boiling point and in a flash I had Iz pinned to the wall. I was running my nose up her neck when I got pulled away. I growled until I saw it was rose who took my spot she grinned at me and resumed where I left off. Now I could get pissed or I could enjoy this show. I knew Em was next to me and he felt the same way. I looked over and Char was on peter and Esme was on Carlisle. This could end up fun.

**Thank you all for reading and all the comments, I love getting them. Pease enjoy and if there is something you would like to see happen just let me know. The next chapter is going to have a major lemon in it. I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**The song I listened to that helped write this chapter is blurred lines robin thicke. It's a good some; I would listen to it if I were you. I had someone suggest a song my Bruno mars called gorilla that is also a good one so thank you. **

**JPOV**

After hearing a soft moan I turned my attention back to the show in front of me and Em. No I knew I was projecting and come on you can't blame me but no one seemed to mind and I sure as hell was not going to be stopping this show. What really shocked me was that Rose seemed to be taking the lead with Iz and Iz was putty in her hands. Rose was kissing down her neck and grinding into her. She started moving down and ripped the shirt that Iz was warring off of her. Rose took one of Iz nipples in her mouth and the other she used her fingers to start rolling it. Iz arched her back and moaned, at the sound Rose, Em, Me, and I think Peter all let out a lust filled growl. I guess im not the only one projecting.

I decided I was not just going to stand back and watch damn it I wanted some as well. I went behind Iz and ran my hands up her till I reached her hips then pulled her to me. He ass hit my dick and I hissed at the feeling. Iz arousal hung in the air and it was the best thing I had ever smelled. I looked to Rose and by her feelings I knew what she wanted to do. I just nodded and ripped the reminder of Iz clothing off. I grabbed both her hands in one of mine and had them behind her. Just as I finished Rose was licking up Iz leg, catching any juices that were running out of her. Em decided at that point to go behind rose. When rose reached Iz's pussy and took the first long lick Iz arched up he ass rubbing my dick, Em pushed two fingers inside Rose; she was caught off guard but quickly got back to her task. I heard several moans from the others but was too occupied to stop and look around.

Rose had at some point reached around Iz to undo my pants as shocked as I was I took no time plunging base deep into Iz. God she so tight and wet. I could feel her walls quivering, but not yet it was not time. I pulled back on the lust I was shooting out and she whimpered. I don't know what Rose was doing to her at this point but I didn't care I was pounding into Iz's pussy like a starving man. "Oh god,…. oh god, …..don't stop…" Iz managed to gasp out, and I felt my balls tighten and I pushed a but load of lust at the whole group. I heard everyone yell and moan almost at them same time. I heard Iz growl then I felt her clamp down on my dick like a vice ad I was done. With one more thrust I shot my seed deep inside her.

I stilled my movements and Iz head was back and on my shoulder. Em picked up Rose and ran off my best guess is to do their own thing. I looked around and people were all just kind of lying there. We all looked like a bunch of stoners. Char was on Peters lap and he was holding her close nuzzling her neck. Carlisle was holding Esme much the same way. I wanted to Take I away and hold her for a while but she just stood up and got herself fixed up took my shit and slipped it on. "Now's not the time cowboy but don't worry."

**B(I)POV**

"Now's not the time cowboy but don't worry." I said after I stood up. Everyone that was here turned and looked at me. "WE have much to talk about and such a short time to do it in. First we need to find out where Eddy and Alice ran off to as well as Em and Rose. Now with more people here im going to do a different training schedule. Char your still with Rose, Same for you Peter. Now, Major you will take and train Eddy but I'm going to shield him. I don't want him relying on his gift. I want him to fight without it. I'm taking Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. Any questions?" I looked around and they all nodded their heads. I know I slipped back into old tanning habits and more than likely at the end they will all hate me for how I train. I watch the group's one at a time with the others around watching. That way it's the pressure facture.

"Carlisle, and Esma you all will be learning how to defend your selves but during the battle you all will be collecting the body parts and burning them. You will also have all our backs. If you see one of us need help come. Try not to be split up you all will be working as a team." They both nodded to me. IU just hope they all can fight. "Now if you will excuse me I need a shower, Major will you join me?" He grinned picked me up and we were upstairs before I could blink. Damn he is inpatient.

**Thank you all for reading and all the comments, I love getting them. Pease enjoy and if there is something you would like to see happen just let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry on the delay on getting this chapter out, school started back up as well as work so I got bogged down for a little when this semester started. But I should be right on track now. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I do not wright with the best grammar in the world, but I enjoy doing it. Please read and comment. I love hearing others ideas, and if something is put that I can work with I will be more than happy to use it. I do not own anything just like having my own fun with it. ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I was in the bathroom and undressed before I could blink. Jasper had set me down and was now looking me up and down. I went to go and turn around and he had me pushed up on the bathroom wall, my hands pinned above my head. "No moving just yet, im not quite done." He told me and he was running his nose along my neck. All I could do was manage something between a whimper and a growl. He pushed his jean covered hips into mine and I was able to get a small amount of friction but nothing near what I needed. He was kissing up my neck and then nibbled on my earlobe before he was gone and turning on the water for the shower. When it was ready we got in Jasper wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands down my chest, to my stomach, and over my hips stopping there. He pulled me back to him and I could feel his cock on my ass and back. I wiggled some earning a growl from him, before I turned around and dropped to my knees. I looked up at him and licked the tip of his cock before I took it all in. I was base deep with my nose in his curls when I peter called in "Major, everyone is back". The only thing I think Jasper could manage to say was "shit, fuck, damn, ok." I reached up gently grabbing his balls, and swallowed a few times around his cock before he roared out and his cold seed filled my mouth. I swallowed and licked him clean before standing back up/ He looked kind of in a daze so I kissed his cheek and went to get dressed.

I was finished getting dressed when I saw that Jasper was still in the shower I peeked in and yupp still the same as when I left him. So I went down stairs, when I saw Char and Rose they started giggling. "I think I broke Jasper guys." Just as I said that a very dazed and happy Major came down and everyone burst out laughing. "Did I miss something." He said looking as sorts of confused. "Don't worry bro, I get that way sometimes to after Rose is done." Only Em could work wonders like that.

Taking a quick scan around the room I saw Eddy and Alice in the back looking all ashamed. Now that just could not do. "_No on will understand, they will think us freaks." _ You're not a freak Eddy you a man and a vampire, you and Alice are not on all levels sisters, and if you want to fuck then so fuck cuz to tell you the truth you look a hell of a lot happier right now then I have ever seen you. He smiled looking and feeling a hell lot more relaxed then he was just a minuet ago. Alice well for once she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess her clothing was torn, damn they must have gone at it hard.

"Ok people today we start training, Eddy and Alice, this is how it will work. "Char your still with Rose, Same for you Peter your taking Em. Now, Major you will take and train Eddy but I'm going to shield him. I don't want him relying on his gift. I want him to fight without it. I'm taking Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, any questions?" They all looked a little scared to be honest but they put their game faces on and nodded their heads. Then I felt it, someone or should I say some other vampire was crossing into my spot and coming in fast. I let out a growl and ran outside. More space yes but I can fight better.

I knew they all followed and I can handle that its only one that I can tell I was flanked by the Major and Caption and Char had my back. Bless her heart, she knows I would be way to edgy to have her up here. Whoever it was almost to us now and I let out a growl that was followed close by Major and Caption. Their feelings showed determination and fear, good fear me who ever it was should. Risgt before whoever it was came into view I pushed the Major and Caption back and put everyone in a shield. No traning yet I cant have them fight.

The man who came into view looked rundown; with I'm guessing brown shaggy hair and needing a bath. He saw me and then the group behind me his eyes got wide and he dropped. Neck showing head lowered hands in front. Then he spoke "I mean you folks no harm I was coming to you to see my good friend Carlisle, as well as one called the General. I turned to look at Carlisle and he nodded so I let the shield go, then I spoke "I am the General what do you have?" His eyes got wider and if it was not a serious situation I would have laughed. "I was running down south and I managed to overhear Maria talking to someone, she was telling them about her planes to get what's hers back and kill the veggie coven soon." I only know two covens that call themselves that I knew I needed to find Carlisle. I found his sent and followed it here. It was hard to do at first I was going all over the damn place." He chuckled softly before I started seeing red and let out a roar that shook the trees.

**Thank you all for reading and all the comments, I love getting them. Pease enjoy and if there is something you would like to see happen just let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the late update I had some issues with my computer. I ended up crashing my hard drive in my computer so I needed to get it fixed. I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

JPOV

After the news we were all stunned, I guess I should have guessed that the bitch would do something like this. It was calm for all of ten seconds before all hell broke loose. I knew Enyo her demon was out to play at this point and shit if I didn't know what to do. Then she spoke in deadly calm "tell me all you know and tell me now." To say he was scared was a damn understatement. He was shaking and stuttering "I...don't know much m..more then what I told you ma'am." he said this he quickly took a submissive stance and she was anything but calm her emotions were running crazy but she looked like a worrier more and more as this went on. She stood there not saying anything and I wondered what she could be doing. I went to go to the side and I hit her shield. Shit she had it around all of us. She turned to me looked me right in the eye whispered "I'm sorry" then ran. I went as far as her shield would let me go then I started hitting it, trying to find the weak point but there was none. The more I hit it the more pissed I got, I knew where she was going, I also knew her shield would drop soon but could I catch her before she got to the bitch.

PPOV

I watched the Major get more and more pissed. He didn't know what to do right now. It was like watching a caged animal at the zoo. I looked over at the rest of the group and every man was holding women but me. Garret was currently trying to get Char to calm down and as i looked at her i knew what I needed to do. As soon as this shield was down the Major was going to be gone. "Major, we both know where she is running to, and i hate to be the one to tell you this but you won't catch her in time. Her powers are stronger then she has told us." He just looked at me and i could see in his eyes he was a man in pain. We all loved that girl but right now we were all scared we had lost her. "I'm going with you Major." Everyone in the group gasped and a few women were crying out. "No Caption I'm going alone" he told me trying to get me to back down. "Leave no man behind Major and this is one mission you're not going alone. You know as well as i do what she will do to her when Iz gets there. I know what will happen to you. I'm not letting you go alone." We were staring each other down when something happened that I swear shocked the shit out of me Eddy Boy took a step forward and said "I'm going to I can help by reading what she thinking." Em was next with his reason being his strength, and soon behind him was Papa C himself. When he said he was going the Major snapped his head over to him and with black as night eyes told him "You can't go."

**CPOV**

If he really thinks he can tell me I'm not going he must have really snapped. "You cannot and will not tell me what i can and can't do boy." I looked him right in the eyes as I spoke to him. He was feeling my anger and I was just holding on to my composer, the demon inside me that has barley if ever came out was begging to be let go. Not yet it was not time, I was just getting ready to say something when the shield that was around us finally came down, before the Major could make a run for it Peter stopped him saying "If you run in there like you're going to then you're just going to get her killed, make a plan Major." I watched as he was struggling and finally slumped down knowing his brother was right. I stepped over to him "Us men will go, the women will stay here, and we will get her back." He looked up at me and I could see the man was braking. He knew where she was he knew what that bitch was going to do and I could only guess the things that were going to happen.

"Major we will get her back. I know right now you're hurting, scared, and mad but if you go in there with guns have cocked then it will more than likely get her killed and I know that is the last thing you want. Let's take a quick hunt and then sit down and work something out. Come on," I told him holding out my hand to him. He nodded and took it but looked at me like I had two head. "Umm you know I am going to hunt human's right?" He looked at me and I nodded I was still unsure what I was doing. I knew I needed the strength that humans gave me but I was scared. This is something new to me. I was always the strongest and look at me now. I'm really just a man who is lost.

Peter looked at me with what looked like understanding in his eyes, I looked back at my mate she smiled and nodded and that's all I needed I took off soon hearing the others behind me. I knew they didn't know what I had decided. I was blocking Edward from my thoughts but I'm sure the Major could feel the conflict inside me. He didn't say but we all ran. It felt good to get out and run but the doom that was close still in our minds.

I stopped turning around to face the others seeing all were here women including. They were waiting to see why I stopped. I looked at each one and finally I made my mind up. "I have decided."

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

JPOV

Looking at the man who I saw as a father for so long the man who has never had human blood. He was stronger than many men I know "I've decided." I held my unneeded breath. I didn't want him to have human blood but I knew he needed it. No matter what I would never see him as weak. I saw Edward nod agreeing with me as we all stood there staring at him. He looked at all of us then spoke "In my long like my control was always something I held high. I love human life but I love my family more. I'm about ready to go to a hell on earth and I need all the strength I can get. I've decided to have humans. I won't feed off innocents only someone who truly disserves it." He was looking at the ground not wanting to see any of us. I walked over to him and sent him my understanding and love and respect I still held for him. He smiled and off we all ran to feed.

IPOV

When I took off I knew they all knew where I was headed but I could not let her have them. I have worked this hard to keep them safe and if giving myself back over to the bitch still did that then that is what I will do. I was running south at top speed trying to put as much distance between me and the others as I could then I felt my shield drop. I knew they would not come right away. I only hoped they would not at all. I cleared my head and went on my way.

When I finally got to the camp the bitch was waiting for me she somehow new that I was coming. She was smiling when she spoke to me "well well one of them has returned now for the other." I growled out "No only me you don't need them with me here." She just fucking smiled at me. It made me fucking sick, this bitch is crazy. She walked over to me and leaned closer to me. I knew what she was doing and I tilted my head showing my neck right before she bit me. I gritted my teeth but said nothing.

When she let me go she walked away and I followed behind her. I knew that was not the punishment just her showing her dominance. She took me to a shack with blood spattered walls. I was not going to fight her on anything I didn't want her having any reason to go after the others. She turned to me and ripped the shirt I was waring off. The chains that were above my head were made to hold us vampires and I just lifted my arms. She smirked not saying anything.

She walked around me looking me over and held up what I saw as a tooth from a vampire. I knew what she was going to do that sick and twisted bitch. "I will make sure all others know who you belong to." She said right before she coated the tooth in her venom. She moved behind me and I felt nothing for a few minutes before the pain started. She was carving a M into my back.

I could not tell you how long this went on. Time had no meaning as I gritted my teeth through the pain. I was not going to say a word. When she was finish I just went limp. She smirked at me and then let me down. "Now that is over we have work to do. There is a set of newborns that just finished the change you will start on there training right away." I wanted to tell her to fuck off but I just said "yes mistress" and went to the newborns. So it starts once more.

PPOV

My knower was telling me that the evil bitch did something that will really piss off the Major. As it was he was barely hanging on to the little bit of sanity he had left. He must of felt something from me and looked at me "what is it. What do you know?" I didn't want to tell him but I really had no choice, I wanted to stay in one piece. "well Major something happened to Iz that will really piss you off. I'm not sure what it is im sorry I don't know more." He growled and his eyes turned darker despite him just feeding. We are waiting on the others to finish, "when they get back we make a plan and leave tonight understood." I nodded and looked out in the direction I knew the others were coming from.

**This is a short chapter just wanted to get two out today. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

CPOV

As I neared the city the smells of the humans around me as well as many other smells. This is the first time I have really acted like the vampire I am. I found a spot and I waited, listening to the sounds around me. When I finally found what I needed. I went to the dark alley that was now the spot of some half drunk slob trying to rape a young woman. She saw me first begging with her eyes to help her as I stalked up to the man. I made noise to get his attention and he turned, looking me over before speaking "Leave" he grunted to me. "I want in on some fun" I told him my voice low my eyes holding his. "What is it that a pretty boy like you could bring?" It was in that moment I reached out grabbing him around his neck. He dropped the poor girl to the ground. I looked at her and said "Run" The poor thing didn't need to be told twice.

"Now who said I wanted to have fun with that poor girl" I said cocking my head to the side and watching him. His eyes got wide as I tightened my grip. Really I knew I was playing with my so called food but I was trying to talk myself into doing it. So many years of control, but like said to her many times "You are worth it" and that girl was. I slammed the man to the wall and leaned down, my teeth easily slicing into his neck. He was begging me to let him go anything to save his stupid life. The warm blood was soothing a burn I had lived with for so long. The taste was like gold, I loved it. The thrum of his heart through his vines his fear making it sweet, the under tone of liquor in his system. I closed my eyes as I drank from him. It was like being on a drug. I could not get enough. Then it was over.

I dumped his body in a dumpster and lit it on fire, running back to Em and Edward my mind racing with the thoughts of what happened and repeating over and over that the girl was worth it. I knew she was and I would feed off humans for the rest of my existence if it meant she was safe. I was never going to lose her from my life again I just didn't know what kind of feelings we all had for her the beauty that she was and at that my thoughts went dirty, of my mate, me and the goddess Iz.

JPOV

I should have known she would do something to her. I mean she ran away I just have no idea what it is. Ok well I have many ideas none I would want to think about. I just want to get Iz back and then kill the stupid bitch. Somehow even with me not being in her army she is still trying to command my life. I know we have to do this with caution. I didn't want to lose the one person who fast became everything in my life.

I heard a twig snap and I growled, looking up what I saw made me gasp, there stood the man who once was my father, blood covering his shirt, his hair a mess, and the deepest red eyes I have ever seen. He looked calm but his feelings were erratic lust, love, devotion, fear and so many more. I had to hold onto a tree to keep myself up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I never thought I would see that day that you had red eyes" I told him. He smiled and said "And if it means keeping her safe then everyone needs to get use to it." When he finished the others found us. I don't know when peter left but in his hand he held a role of paper. "Major, this is her camp and the surrounding stations and wood." He said as he rolled it out for us to look at.

We talked for about two hours then went to talked to the girls showing them our plans and the part they would hold. I got hit with lust so strong looking around to see where it was coming from I saw it was from Carlisle and Esme. She was looking into his eyes. Well damn guess the red turns her on. Both I and Edward cleared our throats and they looked over at us. I know Edward did not want to know what they were thinking and really now is not the time for fucking. After I could care less. We have a mission on our hand.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

IPOV

I walked into the barn that held the newborns. I was in jeans and a sports bra so one I knew the scars were showing and two, the men of this group would want to fuck me. Great back to fucking work. "Line the fuck up now" I barked at the group sending them a mix of fear and compliance. A little something learned from my Major. Just thinking about him made my chest hurt. The rest of my family, I can't think about it. It will only make it worse. I looked at the newborns standing there some shaking in fear, others learning fast not looking at me at all. I walked down the line of them all. I stopped in front of one who was the same size as Em. He was standing there with a smug look on his face. "Is there an issue" I asked him. He smiled and said "I'm not taking any orders from a little girl, fuck you yes, take orders no." I walked away standing in the middle of the room. I squared my shoulders and looked at him. "Then let's see what you got." He dropped to a crouch and lunged at me. Before he could even get his arms around me I was holding him by his neck. His hands trying to get me to let him go. I looked at the newborns "Let all of you learn from this. " I bit into the stupid boy's neck and ripped his head off. I tossed his body away from me to deal with later.

I was now watching a bunch of idiots fight. Well attempt to fight when I felt the Bitch come up behind me. "How is this batch." She said perring in my ear. I shiver from disgust but sent her lust hoping she would back up. "Just a bunch of stupid shits, I'm hoping by the end of this week they will be worth it." She was rubbing up and down my arms, I knew what she wanted. "Meet me in my room tonight General." I held back my hiss at her as I nodded and watch her walk away. I have yet to figure out how Jasper managed to get his dick hard with her. I shook my head getting back to the task of barking orders, changing stances, and trying to get them ready.

EPOV

I was listening to the thoughts of the Major and they made me shudder. Im so damn glad im on his good side. _I can't wait to fry that stupid bitch. Burn her one little piece at a time. _I moved on the images that went with that were to much right now. My family was pissed to say the least. I knew I was going to be walking into a war zone. Wait that's it. That is what I need to do. I looked up to see Peter smirking. Damn he knew. Alice was sucked into a vision then yelled no. Now at this moment that was damn stupid.

"Calm down everyone its me who made the decision that caused that vision. I have the plan I know what we need to do. Well more like I need to do." My family looked at me like I lost it. "Im going to join her army, im going to gain her trust and fight. I can get Iz out of there and then we can attack." Everyone was silent as they listened and thought over what I just said. "You have no idea what your saying. You don't know what its like." The Major said to me. I shook my head no and tapped my temple. He grinned and nodded. Just like that I was ready. "You're going to need some things before you go" Peter said.

I was kneeling on the ground shirtless with my family around me. I needed scars and needed some skills before I could do this. The fighting was not as hard as it sounds. I picked that up fasted. Now came the part I didn't like. Then without any kind of warning they bit some several times. I hissed out from the pain but remained still. I remembered who I was doing this for. That she was worth it. When they all moved away I was breathing heavy and trying to get my temper under control. The Major held his hand out to me. I took it and he said "Leave your shirt off, run in the dirt, don't feed, and please don't get yourself killed." I nodded and then took off before anyone could stop me. Don't worry Iz I'm coming.

IPOV

I had finally finished for the day and I was on my way to see the bitch herself. It had been a long day but I knew I still had hit I needed to do. I was walking towards her room when I was hit with the scent of someone I Knew. I picked up my movements to a run, I knocked at her door before I entered. I was standing in a submissive stance hoping she would not kill him. She waved me over to her I went over peeking a look at him. Eddy was standing there dark red eyes, bite marks, dirt, dust. He looked like a vampire more in that moment then any time I have ever seen him.

"My general I would like you to meet your new second in command. Why don't you go and feed then start back with the newborns. Oh and Iz you still owe me when you get back. Bring him with you." I looked at her then him and then nodded and ran off. When I and he were far enough away, I jumped him hugging him close. Then I stepped back looked him right in his eye and yelled "What the hell are you here for."

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

IPOV

He looked at me like I had two heads. "Really, like you need to ask, but im here to get you out. We have a plan and well this is it." I growled at him "You all have no idea what you all are dealing with I hope you know that. You're going to get killed." I turned and ran to go feed. When we got to an ally the two men doing the drug deal turned to look at us. I wasted no time draining the thinner of the two knowing he would need the strength. I ended up waiting on him. "Clean up the mess and let's go." He looked a little stunned that I gave him an order to follow, well better get used to it. "Let's go" I barked at him and he wasted no time.

Before we got back to camp I turned to Eddy, "look, you need to follow everything I say to the book. You need obey what I say and what she says. If you fuck up I will punish you." With that I walked back into camp. Before we could even get to the newborns the bitch was in front of me "Don't you think you have forgotten something dealing with your way of dress" I looked down seeing the shirt and knew she wanted me to take it off. With a sigh I stripped it of, she smirked, and I just walked away. I knew he could see the M that was now on my back.

Walking up to the newborns we started the fight training. Having Eddy there made it somewhat better to deal with but not by much. This group was crap and really none were worth keeping. My hunger was strong, I didn't really get enough when we fed, but hell what was I to do. I knew what the rules were and I'm not that stupid. We did training till sundown and I ended it there telling them to brake off not leaving camp and meet back tomorrow.

"Well we have something to do, follow." I knew I was barking an order at him but really there's only so much of this place one could deal with before they would go crazy. I walked into Marias tent and she was laying on her bed in fucking underwear. I wanted to run then and so did poor Eddy. Welcome to the like of war. I didn't need to be told what to do. I have done this many times before. I walked over to her bed kneeling down by the side of it and waited. I heard Edward come over and start to do the same when she stopped him. "Come here boy, you are mine tonight but first I will mark what's **mine" **

At hearing that I panicked what did she mean she didn't more for a while before he bit into him. I relaxed at that. Better then what I thought she wanted to do. I heard her rip his clothing off him and I could feel his disgust. He didn't want this but she would kill him before turning her down. I did what I had to I sent him lust and he went crazy. Maria grabbed my hair turning my head forcing me to watch her. I wanted to get sick. I wanted this all to end.

When he finally got done she had this look in her eye that let me know I was about to get one of her twisted "gifts" as she likes to put it. She forced Edward to the floor like I am and told me to kneel on the bed. I knew what she wanted me to do before she even said it. But the stupid little bitch needed to say it. "You are getting a gift General. You are going to lick my pussy clean." I closed my eyes and nodded. I ran my hands up her legs pushing them apart as I looked at her pussy. It smelled like eggs, and moth balls. I stopped breathing and liked up the inside of her leg to her pussy. I took one last glance at Edward and licked from her opening to her clit. She moaned and I knew it was going to be a long night. I was licking her clit and without warning I slammed my fingers into her and she screamed. I curled my fingers up and bit her clit as she came. I licked her till she stopped shuddering and backed away. She was breathing heavy and with a flick of her wrist she sent us away. I didn't even wait for Edward as I took off into woods and found a tree to sit in.

JPOV

I'm sick of waiting for this I want to storm in there grab her kill the whore and end this once and for all. But between Peter and Alice I'm being told not to. The fact that it will kill her is what's stopping me. According to Peter give it a few days and with Edward there she will run, we will still have a war on our hands but Iz will be here with us. So now I'm stuck doing the training on the rest of our fucked up group.

We were a hour into training when my cell rang. I looked down and it was Edward. "Where is she? How is she?" I wanted to know and I wanted to know now. He took a deep breath "she's not here right now she ran off after leaving Marias tent, look I can't talk long Major but she's alive, and doing ok. She will be fine. She misses you." With that he hung up. I wanted to through my phone but then I would be fucked. Without any warning Peter and Em were running at me. I charged at them and we fought. Taking down several trees, smashing rocks, and a few big dents were made before the end came. By the end I was better and smiling a little as we all were telling stories about Iz. I miss her, we all do, but she won't be gone much longer. When she does get back I wont ever be letting her go.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

IPOV

We were in the field, getting ready to figure out what newborns would be staying and what ones would be killed. I had Edward go and take a group of newborns that needed more training to a different spot. I was here working with them when I felt it. The gift I got from Peter, I knew something was coming I just didn't get much detail. I went and got Edward, I knew I needed him we were running to get the Bitch when I was hit with the Emotions and dropped. I didn't have time to pull my shield up, I didn't have time to respond. What the fuck is this? "Go get the troops," I yelled at Edward but he refused to move. He stood there looking at me, dropping down to a crouch, I say Maria coming over yelling "What the fuck is this," before she had a chance to respond she was down and I saw Em grabbing her to restrain her.

"well well, looks like I get to take your best fighter don't I" I looked up and saw the Major standing there. He was in full major mode, black eyes, and his body vibrating with anger. What the fuck is her doing here. Maria was yelling at him to let me go and newborns were running to us trying to get to us. Before they even could he dropped them. Damn his power is good. They were dropped and then torn apart by my family. I looked around and saw Carlisle running at me. He grabbed me and restrained me. I acted like I was struggling but in reality I could get away. Next thing I know the world around me is getting dark.

CPOV

I was holding Iz when she went limp. The rest of the group was finishing the newborns, The Major and Caption tore apart Maria, he walked over to me and grabbed Iz slung her over his shoulders and walked right out. We were all stunned a moment before we followed. Running back I thought back to earlier today.

Flashback

_ I was standing with jasper and Peter and we were all sitting around talking when all of a sudden Peter stood up yelling "I got it, I got it." Everyone ran in and looked at him. Alice was bouncing waiting to hear what he got. Jasper getting very aggravated barked out "report Caption." With that one thing Peter was in Caption mode. "Major I know how to get Iz and Edward here. We need to go in and kidnap them. Make it look as real as it can be. You need to catch Iz unprepared then her shield will be down. Use your powers on her to drop her. Do the same to Maria, Edward will be able to hear what we are planning and then Maria will think he was a spy._ _We kill her arm, burn them and tare her apart. Leave her alive Iz will want the battle she will bring later but by killing her army she will need to make and train a new one. That will give us time." _

_ Peter stood there looking really proud, the Major stood there thinking over what was told to him. "Will this work Peter, will I get her back." Jasper asked. "Yes Jasper, we will get them both back. She will be mad at first but soon will calm down; it will be more because you risked your life." Peter said. I finally decided to say something "when do we do this and who all goes?" Jasper decided he would answer part of this, "we all go, the women stay on the outside of the camp and keep watch. They will be in the range of both me and Edward; the men go in and follow my lead." Peter turned to me and said "we move out in three days." _

_ It was three days later when we all went to the camp. The Major took down the newborns that were guarding the camp before they could alert anyone to us being here. I knew Iz already knew something was coming; It's how the gift worked. When we walked in to start this mission I was shocked at how things looked. The look on Iz I could tell she was not feeding right. That's when we started._

End of flashback

That's where we are now. Running back to our home. I knew the Major was pissed, he growled at anyone of us that got close. I don't think he saw The M that was on her back. He just saw that she needed to feed that she was not looking good and that she was back in his arms. The Caption was also growling the only one he didn't growl at was Char and she took up her spot behind both of them. They were a team that I would not want to be on the bad side of. They were all pissed, and rightly so. She meant a lot to them. Hell that one woman had gotten into all of our hearts; she has changed us all for the better. I don't want to lose her now.

**This is a short chapter I know but it needed to be for the next chapter to work right. Let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

IPOV

I finally came back and felt like I was knocked out. I actually had a head ache. I didn't know that vampires could get one. I moaned and tried to sit up but was soon growled at from the corner of the room I was in by a very angry Major. He was crouched down in front of me and from the little bit I could tell Peter was standing in the door of the room. Oh boy I am so not going to stand for this. I went to stand up and got pushed back down. Ok I'm done now this is way too much shit. I'm pissed as it is for putting himself and the others in danger. I through my shield up over both of them and march downstairs. "Char dear what to go hunt." She looks up at me a little shocked, she wants to say something but I just shake my head. With that little exchange we run out the door to go hunt, the last thing I hear is the Major growl out in anger. 

JPOV

She trapped me in a shield. What the fuck did she do that for and she ran out to go hunt. Peter that ass is laughing at me along with everyone else. Great I'm stuck here and made to be the entertainment. Damn it I can't help I wanted to protect her. "I tried to tell you Major, she would not want something like that. You needed to hold back what your were screaming at you to do. But don't listen to the one who was there with her." Eddy boy decides to tell me _watch it boy when I get out of here_ "Or you will do what? I have been there and had worse done to me then you can." He smirks at me and I pound on the shield to get out before I sit back down.

CHAR POV

We are running to the city when Iz stops and just sits down. I circle back and sit next to her "wana talk sugar" I ask her. She's quiet for a while; I know what it's like for her. But to have to be there twice then your own family takes you away, man that has to be hard. "I.. it's all different, hard to adjust." She says finally. "Sugar I know it's hard but the only thing I can say is that we all care about you. That's why we did what we did. We can take her on as a group, but nothing matters if I can't have you with us. I need my friend iz i… love you. As close to a mate as I can." I look down; I know she's mad at me. _Please don't leave_. The next thing I know she has climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder. "So much pain and hate, so many bad things, the punishments I had to go through. I can't do this again, I won't go back again. You all should have left me there." I grab her and pull her back to look at me, "don't ever say that again. We love you and that's why you are here with us now and not with her, let's go feed sugar."

On our way back from bagging a couple of bad men she was looking better. Eyes bright red, no more bruising under her eyes, she even had on a small smile. When we got to the edge of the house she stopped and looked at me "there both still under my shield." She looked a little scared "sugar let them out it will be ok." She took a deep breath and then they both came running out. They looked wiled and mad, the poor thing hid behind me. I know today was going to be hard on her and none of us know what Maria did to her when she was there but I'm guessing it was bad. So I did what I had to do, I crouch down, pulled Iz closer to my back and growled out to the Major. They all looked shocked but poor Major looked the worse. He saw the look in Iz eyes and just that fast Jasper was back. He then did something I have never seen this man do. He dropped to his knees palms face up on his legs, and head down neck showing. He went submissive for her. I turned my head and Iz was wide eyed and looked to be in shock. If vampires could go crazy I think this would have done it for her. She has been through so damn much. The whole family the whole family looked shocked.

"I'm not mad at you Jasper, well not any more. I was scared, I'm hurt, and I've seen hell way to many times and have the marks to prove it. You risked everyone's life to come get me. But char helped me understand why you all did what you did. But I'm tainted more than you think. Well all but Edward, just don't be mad at me Jasper, I missed everyone so damn much." And with the end of her speech everyone was running to her hugging her. Poor girl was passed around and finally stood in front of a still kneeling jasper. She dropped down, kneeling in front of him and nodded. Poor jasper held her on to her smelling her and rocking back and forth. The poor things were so lost without each other and finally found some type of piece.

**Let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

ok forgive the shortness. my computer isbroken so I'm using my cell phone. i wanted to get this chapter it for all my lovely readers. forgive any mistakes that are in this chapter I'm just trying to get this out for you all. thank you for reading and working with me. Thank you for reading!:-)

i can't believe that she is finally back. No matter What tho theWill bitch Will come back and she well be pissed. I finally have my iz back. That's all i wanted her back and safe. Before she came back from hunting with Char i knew she was mad at me. She didnt want me to risk my life for her. She wanted to keep us safe. Well That's the same i wanted for her. While she was gone i was talking to Peter " Majer, she well have it worse then you did. It's going to be hard but it well even out."

When she came back she looked somewhat better but just looking into her eyes one could tell she was sad. Who would not be after being in hell on earth. When she told me she was not mad at me i was happy. I didn't want to let her go so i didn't. we went back inside and Sat in the living room i put her in my lap wrapping my arms around her. No one well take her from me. I know I'm being stupid but my brain It's telling at me to keep her safe.

" so let's talk about What all went down." Iz finally said. " well after you ram of like you did we calmed down a pissed of Major and came up with a plan" Peter said. At this point Edward glanced up at US all. since he came back he was different. I know that place well change a man. How could it not, but What did she do to him " you don't want to know" he said softly. Iz looked at him and right then and there i just knew What happened. I have had that Look before. I started getting pissed.

PPOV

Oh shit the Major is mad this is not Good "she fucked you both didn't she, tell me" he was growling and shaking holding on to Iz tighter. poor thing but she knew What he was feeling. She just responded with "Yes Major" it was so soft that if we we're human No one would of known What she said. "was that the punishment you had Iz" Alice asked. Iz looked down then tapped the Majors hand to get him to let her stand. "First No one can lose there shit. Ok No that was not the punishment i Got. this was" she statedted then she pulled her shirt of and turned around. we all saw the big M going down her back. That's when i lost my shit. " That fucking whore. What the fuck did she think you are. Im going to kill her." My beast was trying to come out. Iz stood right in front of me and i pulled her to me. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to the corner of the room.

my rational mind was gone. every person was a threat. The Major was growling at me. i pulled Iz behind me and crouched down. "look let's not do this" Em and rose both said. " No they need to It's Ok just kneel down on the floor and stay still" Iz said. I hissed and then lunged for the Major. He wanted to take her from me and i won't let him. I had him pinned when i felt Iz rubbing my back "I'm Ok and I'm safe, he's not taking me aaway. No one will." I grabbed her hugging her close and nuzzling her my mate was behind her and then we are in one big group.

When i finally was calm " I'm Sorry Major i just lost it." he just smiles at me. WTF i don't get it. "Peter this is the first time you lost through this whole thing. you needed to and we all know and understand. Every one had lost it but you. feel better?" The thing was i really did feel better. I Love my Char she's my life but i Love Iz as well. " i Love you to Peter." For now we we're all home and safe. That's all i Care about really. All else can wate. we are all safe.l


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for taking so long. Im working on two stories now and my computer decided to go out. Thank you all for reading; I will work harder to get more of the story up for you all.**** I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

**JPOV**

I know Peter needed to break down. This has been hard on all of us and we have all lost it at some point. This was his time. We are all finally calmed down and Edward is talking to Esme and Alice. Carlisle is with me Peter and Iz. "so you decided to go and eat humans?" I know she shocked, I think we all were at this change. "yupp, I want to keep you all safe and this will help me do it." He actually looks happy. I'm glad for once he's at complete peace with his life. Looking around I'm glad we are all together but I still feel like there is something Iz and Edward are not telling us. I'm not going to force them. That won't ever work.

"Hay brother what's on your mind?" I look up and Peter is in front of me. "There is something else there not telling us and I want to know what it is but if I make her tell me she will end up being pissed at me." He nods his head "your right don't force her, let her come to you and in time she will. This is a hard thing for anyone to go through but twice is even worse. Just give her some time." I nod and look out at the family. The love that there all putting off almost makes me drunk in it.

Iz walks over to me and sits in my lap "I missed you I'm glad I'm back "She says it so quiet it's almost a whisper. I just smile and nod because I know she doesn't want to show here weak side around everyone. She sends me her feelings of being thankful and love and I send some back to her. "We still have a lot to do but it's going to be at least two months before he will have enough of an army to come after us." I tell her. So how about for a few days we all just relax and do stuff that makes us happy. We can do battle work later haws that sound?" I ask her and her smile could light up the room. I know that's something she wants.

I here a bunch of yes and sounds good before that chatter starts back up once more. I smile at everyone around me and decided I need to be with Iz alone. I pick her up and run out of the house with her. I set her down in the woods and back her up to a tree. I lean in and lick a line up her neck to her ear "I missed you so damn much." Before I can even do anything else she has me on the ground and shes on top. She rips my shirt off and run\s her fingers over my chest. It feels so damn good I grab the back of her head and pull her to me and kiss her. I rip her shirt off and kiss down her neck to her shoulders.

She don't have a bra on and I growl at the sight of her beautiful breasts. I take one nipple in my mouth and use my hand to rub the other one. She's growling and moaning and grinding into my rock hard cock. I guess she don't want to wait because she rips our jeans off and is on my cock in a second. I growl and grab her hips. Her tits are bouncing her heads thrown back and she looks so damn good. Her walls are gripping my cock and before I can think my teeth are gum deep in her shoulder. "No one will take you from me, your mine." I wrap my arms around her keeping her tight to me. "No one Major im yours" Shes panting and I know shes close. I pull my teeth out "Cum on my cock darling, show me how I make you feel, no one else, me. Cum NOW." She's screaming my name before I even finish the last words. I feel her grip my cock and I growl out as I cum two thrusts behind her. When we finally calm down some I lick her new bite mark softly still holding her to me. Im scared she going to go away right before my eyes. "She Major I'm not going any ware ." She's wrapped her arms around me and we just stay like this.

**I know this is a little short, but I wanted to get a fast chapter out because you all have waited so long.**** Let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for taking so long. Im working on two stories now and my computer decided to go out. Thank you all for reading; I will work harder to get more of the story up for you all.I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.

IPOV

I know everyone is scared but I don't think anyone understands the depth of this. It was me instead of them. The thing is I could not really find it in me to be upset like I wanted to. When Peter flipped I just knew much like Jasper that he needed to. I'm close to Jasper, Peter, and Char. To a point that I can't really explain. It might be the war or something else but there my family and I love them all. That's why I'm willing to go to war for them.

I was still in Jaspers arms when I felt him start to run his hands up my back. I froze and tried to pull back before he felt the scar that littered my back. I wasn't fast enough and he had me standing and my back to him. The growl that was coming from him was one even I was not prepared for. His grip on my arms were getting tighter and if I was human I would have broken arms. I heard the others and I know he did as well because I had his shirt on before I could blink and he was standing in front of me. "Oh shit" was all I heard before they were all on their knees. I knew then that this was far beyond the Major. He was fighting with "The God of War."

I did the only thing right now I thought would help. I dropped to my knees like them. I have heard about this from the bitch herself. He didn't care who it was he would kill them. I could see him out of the corner of my eyes and he was looking at me with his head cocked to the side. Then I saw his feet standing in front of me, his voice followed "how" it was only one word but I knew what he meant. "it was my punishment and yours for running Major." I heard the gasps from them all but Edward and the deep growl that came from Jasper. It was only a few seconds before Jasper was holding me sobbing.

PPOV

We were sitting in the house all of us bull shitting, enjoying the quiet when I got a feeling. I'm guessing Alice saw something because we both stood up at the same time yelling Iz, then bolted to the door. It took all of five seconds before the rest of them caught up to us. I have always felt a pull to Iz and Jasper so I followed it till I came to them. When Jaspers black cold eyes landed on us the only thing I could think of was "Oh shit" before I dropped and so did everyone else. I didn't need to be told twice or looked at I guess.

I was confused when he asked how. How what? Then I heard her answer "it was my punishment and yours for running Major." I got pissed my mind running a thousand different things she could have done to Iz. I saw the Major shudder before he dropped to his knees and wrapped her in his arms. I saw his shoulders shake and I knew he was crying. I was in shock now. What the Fuck did she do? In all my years I have never seen him like thins. It had to be bad and I'm guessing everyone knew this because no one said a word. I mean what is there really to say with something like this. Then I heard him mumble "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it should have been me not you."

It took a while before he calmed down a lot of it mumbled words no one but them could here before they both stood back up to face us. Iz was the one to talk "When I went back she accepted me, but I still had to be punished. For running and for the Majors crimes as well. I knew that bitch was cruel but she's also fucking crazy." She took a deep breath and went on "well I'm not giving all the gory details but this is what she did." With that she turned around and pulled her shirt up. We could all see the big M that now ran across her back. I was fucking pissed, I can't believe the shit that bitch did.

I was starting to see red, but before I could even get to the full point I was cut off. By Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle. They were all talking cussing and surrounded Iz and Jasper. I turned to Edward "You fucking knew didn't you. Wait there's no way you didn't know. Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" He looked taken back for a moment before answering "She asked me not to." I was trying to control myself because I knew now was not the time for this. We all needed a level head and to use this rage in the Battle.

"**Shut up now**," I yelled out and everyone got quiet and turned to me. "All this fucking yelling and anger is something to use in battle not now. It's not helping us any right now only making the people who can feel it worse." I pointed to Iz and Jasper who were shaking and everyone turned then took deep breaths trying to calm down. I could see it start working. We start training tomorrow, use the rage then. Remember we will make her pay. They all nodded and we took back off for the house.

When we got there everyone went in but Char, me, Iz, and Jasper. I turned to Iz and pulled her into my arms. "If you ever keep something like that from me again better yet you ever put yourself in a position like that one more time I will chain you to my basement. I made the chains she used so I know how. Don't ever do that to me again. Do you hear me?" I was shaking when I was I done. I was scared and she knew it. "I will never do that to you Peter. I'm safe and I'm here with you its ok." Then she wrapped her arms around me and I finally relaxed. Before I knew it we were in one big hug laughing. Pulling away finally we walked in and went to enjoy the rest of the night before the training started once more. When I find that bitch I will make her death involve the most pain I could think of. Oh that would be fun.

**I know you all have waited a while for this chapter and I thank you for that. Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm working on two stories now and my computer decided to go out. Between work and college I can only wright when I can. Thank you all for reading; I will work harder to get more of the story up for you all. I do not own Twilight. Hope you all enjoy. Please forgive any errors that you see I try to catch as many as I can.**

**IPOV**

With the new morning sun rising I sighed and pulled myself away from Jasper. It was time to start the family's training. Jasper and I had talked and I would lead the training. Everyone needed to train including him. It had been too long and he wanted to get back into the swing of things. We had decided to hunt and then meet at a clearing near the house. As we ran to the clearing I could tell everyone was there. I slowed down and gave Jasper one more kiss before we entered. "Ok everyone today it day one of boot camp. You all want me to run this shit then were doing it my way. Line up and I will put you in team." After I spoke they just sat there and stared at me "NOW" well that did it. They all got in a line and stood at attention, I walked down the line fixing a few stances. I stood in the front of the group and started speaking "Ok this training will be hard. I'm not going to take it easy on anyone. There will be no use of powers. I will shield everyone. No teams Peter your with Em, Char your with Rose, Alice is with Esme, Jasper your with Edward, and Carlisle your with me. "As I gave the teams they moved to stand with their partner and wait for more instructions.

"OK now for now just watch," I told them then turned to Carlisle before he had a chance to register anything I have him on back my hand at his neck. "Now in the field they will not wait for you to be ready. You must always be on your toes." I stood and helped Carlisle up then turned and ran at Peter. Him knowing some moves was able to block just at the last second. I smirked and pulled back. I nodded and told them to brake off and work on what they know now.

"Ok Carlisle I know you have issues with fighting but you must get over that. There are no emotions in battle. You must win, don't look at me as anything other than the enemy, no attack." He was sloppy in his attack. "Again" This went on for a while, he was getting better but his heart was too nice. That will get us killed. I caught Esmes eye and she nodded, somehow knowing what I wanted to do. Before any other thought I ran and attacked her. I grabbed her from behind, holding her hands behind her back I but my teeth to her neck. Everyone froze, I could see Carlisle's eyes turn pitch black. Finally I thought it's about damn time. When he charged at me I moved Esme and charged back. He was finally showing me all he knew. He fought with grace and ease even in his anger. But I knew more and soon had him pinned. I wanted for him to calm before letting him up "What the fuck was that" He yelled at me. "I needed to get you to show me that you can fight and not get us all killed. She knew what I was doing and was in no harm. You fought well" He was breathing hard and I decided it was time to end for the day.

Everyone left but me, Peter, Char, and Jasper." I don't know if that was smart or stupid of you to do that sugar." Peter said and I just shrugged" It was like I told him, if he was going to keep fighting the way he was it was going to get us killed. I did what I had to do." He just shook his head. "I do have to say you are one of the most graceful fighters I have ever seen." Char said, I just smiled. I mean what the hell do you say to something like that. "Ok report, what did you observe needed worked on?" Jasper was the first "Edward is a lot better than before. He still has some things to work on but not a lot. We need to learn to work more as a group." Peter nodded "I agree with him. If we can learn to fight as a group then it work better for us. We could split the group up during training and do a mock battle." I thought about it. That would work, "I like that idea, and we will do that tomorrow then." At that I froze, I smelled them. Three newborns, they were running to us fast. She sent out scouts fuck, I don't know how I missed them till now. "Shit we have scouts." That was all I could say before they came into the clearing.

I know you all have waited a while for this chapter and I thank you for that. Let me know what you think. I will do my best to get more out soon. Thank you for reading please enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok I know it's been a while and I am sorry. I had a lot of bad things happen and could not wright like I wanted to. I do that you all for holding in there with me. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just to let you know Limon alert in this chapter but I can guarantee it's not what you are expecting. Sit back and enjoy lol. Please remember I am no writer and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I also don't own anything just having some fun with it. **

IPOV

Seeing them run fueled my anger to new heights and I was the first one to hit them. I had one around the neck before it even knew what hit it. Its head was gone and looked behind me to see the Major in a battle with a newborn who must have been a shield. That bitch is stupid to send him out like this. A shield would be good for her. I moved to help but was stopped by the pure anger rolling off the Major. It hit me and I dropped. Before I knew it I was being bit by the newborn the Major was fighting. He got hit from behind by a forth newborn that ran in late. How the tables were turning I didn't know Char and Peter were running to help me after taking care of the one they had. I got several more times before they were all torn apart.

The Major had a constant rumble coming from him and was breathing heavy. He strode up to me and Peter backed away. He lowered his head put his hands up and moved over to Char. The Major proceeded to run his hands up and down me checking for any damage that I may have gotten. When he got to the two new bites on my shoulder his growl becoming defining. His instincts were screaming at him that I had been hurt. That I was needing him to care for me. Not even caring that others were around he ripped the shirt off me and licked the now almost healed wound. He was trying to make it his venom, his smell that came from them. No one else's.

I smelted the others running up to us fast. This could turn bad very fast with how on edge The Major is as well as everyone else. He felt them as well and was crouched in front of me faster than I could even process. When they finally came into the clearing they saw the many body parts, a feral Major, and a submissive Peter and Char. They were wide eyed for all of five seconds before they dropped to their knees. They knew better then to pose any threat to me right now. Now I'm really not complaining about all the care the Major was showing me but really I needed address the situation first. To do that I needed to calm him down. Fuck I'm stuck between a rock and a fucking hard place.

The Major was still crouched in front of me when I put my hand on his back. "Major I'm ok there is no one here who will harm me." It took several more tries before he turned and I was looking into his beautiful red eyes. He crashed my body to his barring his head in my shoulder and inhaling several times. The next thing I notice Peter and Char are doing the same thing and were all in one big group. I'm not a fan on this but even I have say the love swirling from this group made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"I'm not trying to break this up but what the hell happened." Rose said. We finally broke apart and I told them what had happened. "This mean we don't have long before she shows up." They all looked resigned and I was not having that. "Look, I know and you know we can do this so get your fucking heads out of your asses." That's all it took before a whole lot of "Hell ya's" filled the clearing and we set to burning the body parts. "Before we end once more we will start back at sun rise with training. Do not forget." This time I was planning on everyone leaving at the same time, well I'm guessing Char felt the same because no sooner did the others start to leave did I find myself in her arms and we were running. "You know I can run on my own?" She looked down at me growled and held me tighter.

It was no different the Major. She was scared and didn't want to lose me. I know this, and held nothing bad for her at that moment. When she finally stopped I knew we were deep into the woods. I knew her instincts were screaming at her that I was not safe that she needed to care for me. I would not stop her either. The next thing I know her lips crashed to mine and her hands held me close to her. Every part of our bodies were touching. Electricity was burning through us and I felt my desire rise. We parted and I looked into her pitch black eyes seconds before she ripped the rest of my clothing from me.

I didn't get a chance to do or say anything before she had me on the ground kissing and licking down my body. The constant moans and growls coming from me I'm sure sounded like an animal but I didn't fucking care. I was enjoying what she was doing and I knew better then to fight for control. I let her have it. When she reached my breasts she took one nipple at a time sucking it and lightly bighting it. My back arched and I moaned. Her fingers danced their way to my core and I felt her enter two into me. I monad her name and bucked my hips. She started kissing her way down to my core. The same time she started licking my clit she curled her fingers and I felt the familiar build. Holy hell this girl knew what she was doing. She used a third finger and moved her thumb to clit. She rubbed little circles and just as I was getting ready to cum she growled out "MINE" and bit my inner thigh and I came.

She removed her teeth and fingers gently licking the bite before she moved me into her lap. She was holding me and whisper how scared and worried she was. Hell she could have torn my hands off and did that and I would never be mad. I told her this two. I didn't know where the boys were, and at that moment I didn't care. "My Char" was all I said before we lapsed into silence just holding each other.


	27. note

Im going to be doing some editing to the story before i post some new chapters. I want to story to flow better and think it will be good. Thank you.


End file.
